mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Marra
Scream info in this page has to be credited to Scream Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Riley's history. Riley Marra was a recurring character in Scream TV Series Rewrite. Description Riley Marra, 16, a gorgeous “ditz” who may be deeper, smarter and have more eclectic interests than is first apparent. Riley was a member in good standing of the popular group that includes Brooke, Will, Emma and Jake. Unlike the classic popular kids, Riley doesn’t mind going beyond the clique if she finds someone whom she connects with. She was also known to be a really kind person as seen when she instantly became best friends with Caleb Duval after his arrival in Lakewood. Death Riley opens the door leading out to the parking lot. In the parking lot, she looks around, but doesn't see anyone. Riley turns around, only to see Tyler's Camaro sitting there. Riley walks over to Tyler's car and knocks on the window. Without a response, Riley texts Tyler, "I'm here. Where are you?" A reply ding saying, "RIGHT HERE". Suddenly, Caleb runs out the same door Riley did and yells at her to watch out because The Killer was behind her. Riley turns around and watches Caleb straggle with The Killer, and he yells at Riley to run and in the small window of time - the killer punches Caleb and knocks him to the ground, unconscious. Riley then runs away, screaming for someone to help her. Panting with panic, Riley runs into an alley alongside the police station. She reaches a gate which is too high for her to climb. Cornered, Riley continues shrieking for help. The Killer slowly walks towards her with his hunting knife clanging against the side gate. In desperate need to escape, a terrified Riley finds a fire escape ladder which leads to the roof of the police station and begins to climb it. The Killer climbs the ladder as well, hot on her trail. His hunting knife plunges into her lower back with her climbing and whimpering in pain. The knife penetrates her in the back immediately again. The Killer uses his knife to slice the back of Riley's right leg open as Riley shrieks, which hits a major artery and causes her to bleed profusely. Struggling to climb the ladder and crying in excruciating pain, she finally makes it to the roof. She falls but quickly and painfully gets back up, limping. Crying in pain, Riley limps as blood spurts out from her slashed open leg. She drops to her knees and bangs her hand on the skylight and sees a janitor listening to music, crying for help. Riley sobs and continues banging her hands on the glass for help, but the janitor can't hear her pounding, due to the music. Noah FaceTimes her, asking her where she is. Riley, gasping sharply in raspy breaths, tells Noah that she's on the roof of the police station and (inaccurately) that Tyler attacked and stabbed her but disappeared. Riley slowly loses a large amount of blood as she struggles to lie on her back. "I can... see our stars." Riley says, grinning, facing the night sky. Riley slowly dies. Riley's breathing weakens as her body finally lays still. Her hand with the phone drops while a panicking Noah shouts Riley's name in horror. Soon after, Emma discovers Riley's lifeless body lying on her back. Emma runs out the door (the same one that Riley and Caleb ran out through) and finds Caleb in the parking lot, unconscious and wakes him up. Caleb asks Emma where Riley is and she pulls him with her. The two then climb the ladder to the rooftop and cry out Riley's name. A sobbing Emma says that she was sorry and didn't mean to choose, while Caleb sinks to his knees and swears to Riley that he'll avenge her death. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Riley has appeared in: Scream TV Series Rewrite Season 1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.2 * Hello Emma, Hello Caleb! * Wanna Play A Game? * Aftermath (Photo) Trivia * She attended George Washington High School before her death. * Riley is very interested in the history and backstory of Brandon James and the in and outs of serial killers, much like Noah and Caleb. * Riley and Noah had their first kiss while watching the stars on the football field. (Off-Screenpage) * Riley and Noah almost had sex on two different occasions, the first time, Caleb called Riley and she left Noah to help comfort him, and, the second time, she had left Noah again due to a text from Tyler O'Neill who claimed he needed help. * Riley died without any knowledge of Emma having to choose between her and Brooke Maddox. Although Emma was not actually choosing, she accidentally chose Brooke to survive over Riley when, believing that Riley was safe and that Brooke was in danger, Emma texted the killer not to hurt Brooke. The killer took that as the sign to kill Riley, even though that was not what Emma wanted. * Riley may have been named after the Riley Family from the Scream film series. * She and Caleb became instant best friends after his arrival in Lakewood. * Caleb confided in Riley of his first phone-call (at the time not knowing it was the killer) and told Riley not to tell Emma about it. * When Riley was dating Noah, she hadn't any idea that Caleb was also crushing Noah too. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Scream Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Deceased Characters